Besoin de toi
by Belle pimprenelle
Summary: Lestrade viens de boucler une enquête perturbante laissant son corps et son esprit dans un état d'épuisement avancé. Heureusement quelqu'un veille sur lui... Peut être est-ce le début de quelque chose de nouveau ? OS en 3 chapitre (si c'est possible) sur le début du Mystrade, POV Lestrade, rating T pour allusion à de la violence.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà, avec une nouvelle histoire pour alimenter la folie du Mystrade. Je trouve que ces 2 là seraient parfais ensemble, donc j'ai décidé de les aider un peu ;) C'est normalement un POV de Lestrade, mais il se trouve que parfois, on voit aussi un peu ce que pense Mycroft... Mais il me semble que tout reste assez clair :)

A la base cet histoire était un OS... Mais un OS de plus de 8000 mots, ça fais un peu long, donc j'ai fini par le fragmenter en 3 chapitres ^^ J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, j'attends avec plaisir vos reviews :)

* * *

Décidément cette semaine avait été catastrophique... Apocalyptique même. Notre pauvre inspecteur ne savait même plus quand cela avais commencé à devenir aussi délirant. Il resserra autour de lui l'immonde couverture orange que l'ambulancier avait posé autoritairement sur ses épaules malgré ses vagues protestations, après avoir soigné sommairement sa joue. Qui commençait par ailleurs à lui faire sacrement mal. Il soupira, repensant à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, il devait cette superbe ecchymose qui se dessinait sans doute en ce moment même sur sa joue gauche.

Quatre jours plus tôt – mon dieu déjà quatre – il avais été appelé sur une scène de crime horriblement atypique, de celle qu'on espère me jamais voir, de celle que l'on imagine même jamais voir. Un sombre cinglé qui kidnappait des fillettes de 12 ans, et semblait prendre un plaisir malsain à les écorcher vives jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... Rien que d'y repenser la nausée le repris, et il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Bien sur il avait fais appel à Sherlock, et pour une fois personne n'avais rien trouvé à y redire, pas même Anderson, qui avait paru plutôt heureux que Sherlock le vire de **son** enquête. Ils avaient poursuivit ce fou pendant quatre jours et autant de nuits, suivant les indices macabres qu'il ne manquait pas de leur laisser à leur intention, ou plutôt à celle Sherlock, tout heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouveau camarade de jeu. L'inspecteur avait bien tenté de coller le plus possible au détective, afin d'éviter d'avoir de nouveau des blessés sur les bras, mais celui ci avait, comme à son habitude, trouvé intelligent de devancer tout le monde à la poursuite du tortionnaire, avec comme résultat un méchant arrêté et une myriade de bleus et de bosses. Dont faisais partie la pommette de l'inspecteur, ainsi qu'un beau trauma crânien pour le bon John et une magnifique estafilade au bras pour notre cher détective, rien de bien grave somme toute, même si l'inspecteur continuait de penser que Sherlock finirait par tous les tuer... Et ce n'étais certainement pas John qui viendrais dire le contraire !

Il s'ébroua, se leva de l'ambulance laissant la rassurante couverture orange derrière lui et se dirigea vers Donovan qui était sur le point de repartir.

"Sally, vous rentrez chez vous ?"

"Non, pas encore, le haut commissaire veut qu'on interroge l'autre fou... Il a dis qu'il voulait un rapport avec des aveux le plus vite possible pour la presse." Le découragement pointais dans sa voix.

"Bon dieu, c'est pas vrai. La presse, mais qu'est ce qu'on peut s'en foutre de la presse." Soupira-t-il "Bon allez y, je vous rejoins le plus vite possible. Je vais pas vous laisser toute seule avec ce cinglé sur les bras" Fini-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et repartit rapidement vers les ambulances, déterminé à passer un petit savon à Sherlock pour son attitude de la soirée, non que cela affecte le détective outre mesure, disons que c'était plus pour sa conscience. Alors qu'il arrivais à la hauteurs des ambulances, il aperçut une voiture noire, non pas une voiture noire, une de ses satanées grosses berlines qui avait pris pour habitude de le suivre depuis quelque temps... Depuis qu'il avait commencé à voir Mycroft Holmes plus régulièrement en dehors de son travail d'ailleurs. Il savait bien que cela n'avais rien d'une coïncidence, et il aurait probablement laissé coulé s'il n'avait pas passé une aussi mauvaise semaine, si cette foutue voiture n'avait pas été du mauvais côté de **sa** ligne jaune, ah et aussi s'il ne s'était disputé justement à ce sujet avec le plus vieux des Holmes en début de semaine ! Dispute qui s'était clos de manière plutôt théâtrale, voire inattendue... Oui, être embrassé soudainement par le gouvernement britannique en plein désaccord, et surtout voir celui ci disparaître en courant sans explication dans la minute qui suit, c'était pour le moins inattendu. Bref, cette équipe de surveillance était sans aucun doute au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, d'où le fait qu'il frappa à une de leur foutue vitre teintée, avant de les menacer en haussant un peu, sans doute trop, la voix "Vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici, allez dire à votre patron d'aller espionner ailleurs, et sortez de mon périmètre sécurisé avant que je ne vous arrête pour refus d'obtempérer et harcèlement !" avant de repartir dignement vers sa destination première.

Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de l'ambulance dans laquelle John était étendu, Sherlock l'apostropha d'une voix railleuse :

"Alors inspecteur on se rebelle contre l'autorité suprême ? Pas peur des représailles ?"

"Ne commencez pas Holmes, je suis pas d'humeur. D'ailleurs tant qu'on est dans les choses désagréables, on pourrait parler du bordel que vous avez encore foutu en partant tout seul ! Ça vous aurais tué d'avertir quelqu'un bon sang !?"

Commença alors une de ces interminables joutes verbales complètement futile car, non seulement Sherlock était bien plus doué que lui à ce jeu là, mais il était peine perdue d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'on pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui. Le ton monta bien sur, mais les deux hommes furent bien vite interrompus par la voix trainante de John, provenant du fond de l'ambulance :

"Les garçons s'il vous plait, vous pourriez pas baisser le volume, j'aimerais bien pouvoir agoniser en paix, merci"

Cette intervention stoppa immédiatement Sherlock, qui lança un regard inquiet vers son colocataire favori. Grégory demanda alors à voix basse si le docteur allait bien, ce à quoi Sherlock répondis d'une air faussement méprisant, dans lequel on percevait surtout de l'inquiétude "Aussi bien qu'on le peut avec une bonne commotion cérébrale !"

"Vous avez intérêt à vous occuper de lui ces prochains jours Holmes, vous lui devez bien ça" Conclu l'inspecteur, avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa voiture en soupirant. La nuit allait encore être longue, et il n'était pas sur d'avoir vraiment envie d'écouter ce que le cinglé qu'ils avaient arrêté plus tôt avais à lui dire.

* * *

Sur le chemin le ramenant au Yard, il ne put empêcher ses pensées repartir vers Mycroft. Il ne savait pas quand exactement leur relation avait divergé à ce point du simple contact professionnel. Certes il se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà, mais auparavant leurs contacts se limitaient à la surveillance et l'encadrement de Sherlock. Depuis quelque temps, en fait depuis son divorce, il se voyait de plus en plus, d'abord soit disant par hasard, bien que Grégory doutait que le hasard puisse encore exister lorsque que l'on s'approchait de Mycroft Holmes. Puis ensuite à l'extérieur, le plus souvent dans des bars, pour partager un verre ou deux, ou manger un morceau, et Grégory ne pouvais pas nier qu'il appréciait la présence de l'agent du gouvernement, qu'il trouvait rassurante. Celui ci était plutôt réservé, mais ils s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs qui ne cessais d'alimenter leur conversations, et puis c'était un homme qui, bien que de très bonne compagnie, savait apprécier également le silence, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'inspecteur. Ils avaient fini par devenir assez proches, voir même très proches... Mais de là à se faire embrasser, il n'aurait jamais pensé... Enfin si il avait déjà pensé à ce que cela pourrait être, d'embrasser Mycroft, mais que ça lui arrive vraiment... Surtout pour disparaître juste après, et ne plus donner signe de vie pendant des jours, sous prétexte que "Tu comprend, on a vraiment un gros problème avec la Corée du nord là." Quoique sur ce point, ce qu'il avait entendu sur la BBC sur le sujet semblait effectivement corroborer la version selon laquelle Mycroft ai une presque guerre nucléaire sur les bras. D'ailleurs il avait lui aussi eu un gros problème sur les bras ces jours ci, et il avait du reléguer au second plan ses histoires de surveillance, de baiser, et de relation... Avaient-ils une relation d'ailleurs, non parce qu'on embrasse pas les gens juste pour les faire taire... Si ? En arrivant au Yard, notre D.I préféré était encore perdu dans ses pensées, de plus en plus confuses.

* * *

En arrivant, il eu la surprise de trouver le sergent Donovan faisant les cents pas devant son bureau. "Sally! Qu'est ce que vous faites là, je pensais que vous deviez vous occuper de l'interrogatoire ?"

"Il semblerais que vous ayez tapé dans l'œil du taré, il vous réclame et refuse de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que vous. Il prétend avoir un petit jeu pour vous" soupira-t-elle

"Voilà autre chose... Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?"

"Je sais pas, mais vous avez dû le chercher" plaisanta-t-elle sombrement en réponse tout en commença à se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il avait longuement étudier le dossier du dépeceur, comme se plaisait à l'appeler la presse, un homme dans la force de l'âge, une formation en médecine, de très nombreux séjours à l'étranger, une liste de domicile connu longue comme le bras, et une fâcheuse tendance à découper des jeunes filles. Celui ci avait un physique quelconque, pas vraiment de signe particulier, une voix basse et calme, des expressions parfaitement maitrisées et seul quelques éclairs de folie passant de temps en temps dans ses yeux permettait d'apercevoir le monstre caché sous le masque. Avant d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il pris une grande inspiration le temps de recomposer son masque de Détective Inspecteur, qui avait été quelque peu mis à mal plus tôt dans la soirée. Puis ouvrir rapidement la porte, entra dans la petite pièce, pris la chaise de droite laissant l'autre au sergent qui le suivait. Posant calmement ses mains sur la table, il pris la parole d'une voix ferme : "Maintenant que je suis là, pourrions nous commencer ?"

"Mais avec grand plaisir Détective Inspecteur Lestrade, rien ne m'enchanterait plus." Lui répondis l'homme avec un sourire très engageant. "Vous savez inspecteur, la passion de l'écorchage, Ce n'est pas quelque chose de vraiment nouveau pour moi. Au contraire il m'as fallut des années pour arriver à maitriser suffisamment cet art pour confectionner de belles œuvres comme celles que je vous ai laissée voir. De nombreuses années..."

"Vous voulez dire qu'il y aurait d'autres victimes ?" demanda l'inspecteur avec horreur.

"Oui... Beaucoup d'autres. Beaucoup de petits corps, et autant de familles qui recherchent sans doute encore leurs chères petites têtes blondes. Bien sur je pourrais vous permettre de les retrouver. Toutes. Je sais exactement où est enterré chacun des corps, je tiens d'ailleurs un magnifique carnet de bord à ce sujet. Un superbe livre manuscrit, avec des dates, des noms, des souvenirs de chaque œuvre..." Son regard commença à devenir vague, comme s'il se perdait dans des souvenirs.

"Je suppose que vous voulez quelque chose en échange ?"

"Effectivement, oh rien de très extravagant. Juste raconter mon histoire. Vous savez je sacrifie des jeunes filles à mon art depuis plus de 20 ans, mais c'est un peu frustrant de ne pas partager mon expérience. Tellement frustrant tant de gens vous croisent dans la rue, mais que personne ne sache."

"Vous aurez tout le temps d'écrire un livre dessus en prison." siffla Sally

"Sergent ! Contre quoi seriez vous prêt à nous laisser le livre ?"

"Disons un dernier petit jeu, avec vous cette fois, détective inspecteur. Rien de bien compliqué, vous restez assis là en face de moi, et si vous m'écoutez raconter mon histoire jusque au bout sans m'interrompre, je vous dirais où se trouve toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin."

"Tout cela semble bien trop simple, où es le piège ?" demanda Sally soudainement méfiante.

"Il n'y en a aucun sergent Donnovan. Sherlock m'as battu, mais ce fut incroyablement distrayant et je ne suis pas mauvais joueur, je ne cherche pas à me venger. Je veux juste un oreille attentive" répondit-il calmement avec un sourire prédateur.

"Bon, d'accord, comme vous voulez, mais n'essayez pas de me faire perdre mon temps, ma patience à des limites" répliqua l'inspecteur, pressé d'en finir avec cette soirée décidément interminable.

* * *

L'homme commença alors son histoire, d'une voix calme et basse, parfaitement maitrisée, avec des mots soigneusement choisis il pris le temps d'expliquer les raisons de sa passion, d'expliquer la frustration, le plaisir. Comment il avait commencé, il y a plus de 20 ans, juste pour essayer, comment il avait perfectionné sa technique. Il expliqua très patiemment, comment découper la peau, comment la soulever pour qu'elle ne se brise pas, comment la conserver et la travailler pour qu'elle fasse le plus beau des cuirs. Il expliqua comment soigner les blessures pour que la peau repousse plus vite, car c'était la peau jeune, tout juste cicatrisée qui était la plus douce. Il raconta les cris des fillettes, leurs pleurs, leurs douleurs, leurs sang, la folie qui les prenait peu à peu. Il décrit leur suppliques, leur résignation, et son plaisir souverain, celui d'être plus que Dieu, celui d'avoir droit de vie, de mort, celui de distribuer comme bon lui semblait la douleur. A un moment Grégory senti Sally partir, ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas avec elle que le dépeceur jouait, mais avec lui. La haine et le dégout qu'il ressentait envers l'homme en face de lui, lui permettait de tenir, et il tiendrais, il ne le laisserais pas l'emporter. Mais ce fou avait un talent d'orateur certain et lorsqu'il parlait l'inspecteur pouvait presque entendre les cris, sentir l'odeur du cuir humain tanné, le grain de leur peau sous ses doigts, des images envahissaient son esprit, si précises qu'il avait l'impression de les avoir vécues. Il commençait à se sentir nauséeux et il lui semblait que ses poumons refusaient de se remplir d'air. "Vous devriez respirer, inspecteur, si vous vous évanouissez le jeu est fini" Susurra l'homme avec un sourire, avant de reprendre détaillant encore et encore des horreurs dont le DI aurait préféré ne jamais soupçonner l'existence. Ce petit jeu sordide dura une trentaine de minutes, qui lui parurent des heures avant que le monstre en face de lui ne soit à court de mots pour décrire son œuvre. Il daigna alors donner l'emplacement de son livre souvenir, et avant que des agents ne reviennent pour le mettre en cellule, l'inspecteur lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

"Pourquoi vous montrer ? On ne vous jamais retrouvé si vous ne nous aviez pas donné matière à vous poursuivre..."

"L'ennui. J'ai finis par me lasser de mon loisir préféré, c'était devenu trop... Banal pour moi. Alors je suis venu jouer avec quelqu'un qui semblait s'ennuyer autant que moi."

"Sherlock... Mais alors pourquoi me demander pour l'interrogatoire ? Vous auriez pu avoir Holmes si vous l'aviez demandé. "

Le dépeceur eu un sourire sombre "Mais voyons nous savons bien tout les deux que mes mots ne l'auraient absolument pas touché, nous sommes presque pareil lui et moi... Non, pour ce dernier petit jeu, il me fallait quelqu'un à briser." Conclu-t-il en riant avant que les agents ne l'empoignent.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut enfin parti, l'inspecteur se leva lentement s'appuyant sur la table, ses jambes semblaient vouloir lui faire défaut. Il sorti de la petite salle, qu'il commençait à trouver étouffante, en claquant la porte, pour s'en éloigner le plus vite possible. Il se sentais nauséeux, faible, et les images horribles qui passait devant ses yeux ne l'aidait en rien. Son esprit confus et accablé par la faim le manque de sommeil confondait ce que lui avait raconté le tortionnaire et ce qu'il avait vu des corps des victimes. Épuisé, il s'appuya contre un mur, se forçant à respirer calmement. Son corps qui avait jusque là plutôt bien subit le stress, le manque de sommeil et de nutriments, était en train de se rappeler à sa conscience. Il n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver son petit appartement vide et impersonnel, aucune envie d'être seul. Il avait cruellement besoin de chaleur humaine, de bienveillance, besoin d'être réconforté, d'oublier toute cette foutue histoire. Envie d'une cigarette, d'un verre, de Mycroft... Comment ça de Mycroft ? N'importe quoi... En fait si, c'était exactement de ça dont il avait besoin, un des silences complices qu'ils partageaient tout les deux, et puis un peu de sa prévenance, de sa gentillesse et peut être même d'un autre baiser... Oui, oui et oui ! Il pris son téléphone, le regardant longuement, hésitant, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait décemment demander au gouvernement britannique de passer la soirée avec lui alors que la troisième guerre mondiale était peut être sur le point d'éclater. Avant de se décider à faire preuve d'un peu d'égoïsme.

**Besoin de toi. GL**

Il se sentis immédiatement pathétique, le sens de son message désespéré était tellement vague qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Mycroft y comprenne quoique ce soit, et encore moins qu'il lui réponde. D'autant plus qu'il était déjà 2h du matin...

**Il y a une voiture pour toi devant le Yard. MH**


	2. Chapter 2

La deuxième partie, où Mycroft fait enfin son apparition... Et où il commence a se passer des choses intéressantes ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)

**Besoin de toi : Chapitre 2 **

Il ne se demanda même pas comment une voiture pouvait être déjà là... Il avait la réponse, mais pour une fois, le fait que Mycroft continu de le faire suivre lui passait bien au dessus de la tête. Il marcha comme un automate jusque devant le bâtiment où une berline noire l'attendait effectivement, lorsqu'il s'en approcha, le chauffeur en sortit et vint lui ouvrir la porte arrière. Il entra dans la voiture, s'affalant avec plaisir dans la confortable banquette, et ils démarrèrent. Le voyage lui sembla excessivement long, et il fut plus que soulagé que la voiture s'arrête enfin. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver devant le Club Diogène, dans lequel il avait déjà rencontré Mycroft à quelques reprises. Un employé sortit pour l'accueillir, et le guida vers une des nombreuses petites salles du Club, dont l'inspecteur appréciait le caractère accueillant. Il accepta avec plaisir le verre de whisky que lui tendit alors le jeune homme, et ne protesta pas lorsqu'il lui dis de patienter quelques minutes de plus. Il s'assit au fond d'un confortable fauteuil en cuir rouge, buvant par petites gorgées le breuvage dorée, dont la légère brulure le soulagea un peu. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa main droite de trembler nerveusement, ni ses pensées de revenir encore et encore au même images sordides. Il lui semblait encore entendre la voix suave du dépeceur vrillant ses oreilles, cette voix si calme énonçant des mots si terribles... Le poids dans son estomac sembla remonter pour oppresser sa poitrine et il frissonna. Posant les coudes sur ses cuisses, il se pencha, fixant le sol, essayant sans succès de se calmer. Hanté par sa soirée, épuisé par la traque, il n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas de l'homme s'approchant de lui, et ne pris conscience de la présence de Mycroft que lorsque celui ci s'accroupit devant lui. "Grégory..."

Il releva brusquement la tête, émergeant difficilement, pour rencontrer le regard bleu visiblement inquiet du plus vieux des Holmes. Celui ci pris le verre resté dans sa main tremblante pour le poser sur un guéridon tout proche, l'inspecteur entreprit alors de dire quelque chose, mais rien de cohérent ne lui vint, et il se contenta de refermer la bouche, fixant toujours son vis à vis. Lorsque Mycroft posa un main sur sa joue gauche, caressant de son pouce le bandage recouvrant sa pommette, il écarquilla les yeux, surpris devant la tendresse se dégageant du geste, tout en relâchant une expiration tremblante qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir jusque là. L'autre continua de le fixer, le visage impassible mais ses yeux exprimait à la fois une inquiétude et un soulagement troublant. A ce moment précis, Grégory ne doutait absolument plus du bien fondé de son action, il se sentais étrangement mieux depuis que l'agent du gouvernement avait mis un pied dans son champ de vision. La main sur sa joue descendis sur son épaule, à mesure que son propriétaire se relevait lentement. Mycroft lui adressa un sourire doux, avant de lui prendre le bras, l'incitant à se relever : "Ce soir tu reste avec moi. Viens_._" L'inspecteur se laissa faire, bien trop heureux de pouvoir rester auprès de celui dont la seule présence lui permettait d'oublier un peu cette semaine de cauchemars. Il remis sa veste et passa devant Mycroft qui lui tint la porte, puis glissa une main dans le haut de son dos, comme pour à la fois le guider et le soutenir.

* * *

Lorsque Grégory se ressaisit, il était dans une de ses grandes voitures noires au vitres teintées, qui semblais se diriger vers le centre de Londres. Il se rendit compte immédiatement de la proximité de Mycroft qui, bien que l'habitacle fut grand, avait visiblement choisit de s'assoir juste à côté de lui, leurs cuisses se frôlant légèrement. Et ce contact, bien qu'inhabituel, ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire il trouvais plutôt rassurante la chaleur qui se dégageait de cet effleurement léger et presque fortuit. Il se racla légèrement la gorge avant de demander :

"On va où exactement ?"

"Chez moi." lui répondis à voix basse et douce l'agent gouvernemental. Il se figea devant cette réponse, pourtant plutôt évidente à sa question, ce dont son voisin sembla se rendre compte immédiatement, car il repris :

"Excuse moi, je ne t'ai pas vraiment demandé ton avis... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tenterais rien ce soir." Grégory sentis une petite pointe de déception monter de sa poitrine qu'il s'empressa de chasser, de peur que l'homme à ses côtés ne s'en rende compte. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, appuyant sa nuque sur la banquette, avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

"Non, non, ça va. En fait je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important, là tout de suite."

"Qu'est ce qui est important ?"

"Que je tuerais pour quelques heures de sommeil..."

"Combien de temps ? "

"Aucune idée, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir vraiment dormi depuis lundi... Enfin il semblerait que Watson et moi nous soyons assoupis en début de soirée, étant donné que c'est ce moment là qu'a choisit Sherlock pour disparaître." Il soupira "Ce gamin nous enterrera tous..."

"Tu prêches un convertis. Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé grand chose non plus." L'inspecteur secoua doucement la tête. "Bon, j'essaierais de te faire quelque chose, pendant que tu prendra une douche... Parce qu'il me semble que cet activité là a aussi été mise entre parenthèse pendant 4 jours." Grégory rougit, et se détourna vers la fenêtre en se raclant la gorge, alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Mycroft.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence confortable. Ils arrivèrent devant un bel immeuble non loin du quartier d'affaires de la City. Mycroft sortit le premier de la voiture et il guida le DI jusqu'à un grand appartement au 5em. Grégory fut un peu surprit de découvrir un appartement moderne, à la décoration minimaliste et assez froide, bien loin de l'image que renvoyait Mycroft. Celui ci sembla le remarquer, et lui expliqua qu'il utilisait cet endroit pour dormir lorsqu'il n'avait pas le temps de retourner jusqu'à sa demeure dans la banlieue. Il le guida ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui indiquant de se servir de ce dont il avait besoin, avant de l'abandonner, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour trouver de quoi nourrir son invité affamé.

Une fois seul, Grégory entreprit de se laver, laissant l'eau chaude emporter sa fatigue, ses problèmes, vider son esprit. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, il se sentait plus détendu, peut être trop, ses jambes tremblaient un peu et sa tête lui tournait légèrement, effets secondaires d'une douche trop chaude et bien trop longue. Il attrapa un peignoir suspendu près de la douche, et entreprit de se glisser dedans, bien qu'il fut un peu grand pour lui, puis s'adossa à un meuble pour soulager ses jambes. Il était littéralement épuisé, et serait volontiers resté sans bouger à regarder dans le vide éternellement si Mycroft n'était pas venu frapper à la porte.

"Je peux entrer ?"

"Oui, oui..." répondit-il mollement

Mycroft ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et entra dans la salle d'eau, il tenait à la main des vêtements propres pour son invité et se figea en voyant ce dernier appuyé contre le meuble, enroulé dans son peignoir. Il rougit légèrement, mais se reprit bien vite en voyant le regard un peu vague de l'inspecteur, attrapa une serviette, s'approcha de lui et entreprit doucement de lui sécher les cheveux en silence. Le geste surprit Grégory mais il se laissa faire, profitant de ce moment privilégié... Parce qu'il était presque certain que bien peu de gens avait le privilège de se faire sécher les cheveux par Mycroft Holmes en personne. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cette pensée le réjouit. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut bien trop court, Mycroft se recula emportant avec lui la serviette.

"Je t'ai trouvé quelques affaires propres qui devraient être à ta taille. Quand tu aura fini rejoint moi dans la cuisine." Grégory acquiesça en silence, et ils continuèrent à se fixer quelques secondes, avant que Mycroft ne brise leur échange et ne reparte en fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Grégory enfila rapidement le jogging délavé, et le teeshirt un peu grand, avant de quitter la chaleur de la salle de bain, pour rejoindre son hôte. Il trouva celui ci adossé au plan de travail, une tasse de thé à la main, lui tournant le dos. Mycroft, s'était mis à l'aise... Enfin, mis à l'aise, il avait seulement enlevé son veston et sa cravate, ce qui était encore bien loin de ce que Grégory aurait appelé une "tenue décontractée". Il se surprit à le fixer, détaillant son large dos et la courbe de ses épaules... Avant de se reprendre et de signaler sa présence en se raclant doucement la gorge. L'homme du gouvernement se retourna aussitôt, lui adressant ce sourire doux, qu'il abordait parfois en sa présence. Un sourire qui allégea encore un peu le poids dans son estomac, et que Grégory lui rendit sans même sans rendre compte.

"Assis toi" commença Mycroft en désignant un des tabourets du bar, avant de déposer une assiette de pâtes carbonara devant notre inspecteur "Je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose de plus en aussi peu de temps."

"Heu, non mais c'est déjà super... Merci" répondit-il gêné, en baissant des yeux un peu surpris sur son assiette "Tu n'en manges pas ?"

"Et bien il se trouve que, comme la plupart des gens, j'ai mangé à une heure décente ce soir, donc je n'ai pas vraiment faim... En plus, je suis encore au régime." Plaisanta-t-il

Grégory ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau, avant de commencer à manger en silence, mais avec plaisir, premièrement car c'était franchement bon et puis surtout, parce que son estomac n'avait quasiment vu que du café et des petits gâteaux durant les deux derniers jours. Il avait conscience que Mycroft le fixait depuis un petit moment mais il ne dis rien, attendant que l'autre se décide à parler, ce qui ne tarda pas.

"Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta joue ?"

"Tes espions ne t'ont rien dis ?" répliqua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Non, il semblerait que quelqu'un les ai délogés avant qu'ils ne puisse obtenir toutes les informations demandées." le ton neutre de Mycroft ne cachait pas toute sa déception, il détestait ne pas savoir, et Grégory se réjouit un peu d'avoir réussit à le priver de certaines informations sur cette soirée plus que déplaisante.

"Quel dommage" Railla le policier, avant de soupirer en sachant pertinemment qu'il faudrait qu'ils reparlent de cette histoire de surveillance... Mais pas maintenant, il n'était pas capable de supporter une dispute ce soir.

Comme s'il avait suivit le cheminement de ses pensées, Mycroft le rassura "Oublions ça, un autre jour... Ta joue ?"

Grégory acquiesça, rassuré de voir l'houleuse discussion repoussée à un moment indéterminé, avant de répondre un peu amer. "Rien de bien grave. Je me suis fait surprendre par le complice du suspect, dont Sherlock n'avait pas trouvé **intéressant** de nous révéler l'existence, et qui portait une grosse bague à la main droite..."

"Tout à fait typique. Ça te fais encore mal ?" demanda Holmes visiblement inquiet

"Un peu, les effets des anti-douleurs sont en train de se dissiper" mentit l'inspecteur qui avait en fait l'impression d'avoir la joue en feu.

"Tu sais que tu n'es pas du tout convainquant là ?" demanda Mycroft en souriant.

Grégory ne prit pas la peine de nier, se contentant de maugréer et de rapporter son attention sur l'assiette. Mycroft en profita pour se lever en riant, et disparut quelques instants, fouillant dans la salle de bains, avant de revenir avec des cachets d'ibuprophène.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai contre la douleur ici, mais ça devrait suffire" Dit-il en tendant à Grégory un verre d'eau et deux petits cachets blancs. Celui-ci le remercia, et pris avec empressement les médicaments.

* * *

Il finit ensuite de manger dans le silence, et Mycroft débarrassa la table, avant de lui proposer un thé, que l'inspecteur refusa poliment. Son corps ayant satisfait un de ses besoins urgents, lui réclamait maintenant du repos à grand cris, et il ne put retenir un bâillement. "Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé Grégory... Je vais te laisser la chambre pour la nuit, viens." Une fois de plus l'agent gouvernemental prenait les choses en mains, ce qui soulageait le détective, dont l'esprit commençait sérieusement à s'embrumer. Il suivit celui ci jusque dans une chambre aussi sobre que le reste de l'appartement, dont le grand lit attira tout de suite l'inspecteur, qui ne résista pas à l'envie de s'écrouler simplement dessus et de ne plus bouger.

Mycroft soupira, "Grégory, tu pourrait au moins t'installer correctement". Le sus nommé ne lui répondit que par un grognement étouffé par le coussin, manifestant sa mauvaise volonté. Il était bien comme ça, et n'avait plus l'intention de bouger avant un moment. Mycroft soupira de nouveau, avant de secouer un peu le détective, l'obligeant à se pousser pour qu'il puisse récupérer la couette coincée sous lui et le border. Opération qui ne se passa pas sans heurts, mais qui eu le mérite d'obliger l'inspecteur à aider un peu, ne serais-ce que pour avoir la paix. Quand se fut fait, Mycroft s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant la forme qui s'était recroquevillée dans les draps, écoutant la respiration calme de l'inspecteur. Pris d'une envie irrépressible, il passa sa main dans les cheveux grisonnants de l'homme qui dormait dans son lit, il resta ainsi quelques minutes, à contempler ce qu'il voulait tant obtenir. Il eu un soupir un peu triste, retira sa main et amorça un mouvement pour se lever, lorsqu'une main saisit la manche de sa chemise.

Grégory, qui ne dormait absolument pas, le fixait, un mot rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres "Reste..." Il l'avais prononcé sans réfléchir, il avait juste agit instinctivement, sans penser vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, et la réalité se rappela à lui lorsqu'il vit le regard surpris, presque choqué, de l'homme auquel il s'était agrippé. "Enfin je veux dire, tu es chez toi, alors tu ne devrais pas passer la nuit sur le canapé... Heu, tu vois..." Il avait conscience qu'il s'enfonçait, et rougit en détournant le regard, cherchant une explication cohérente à son geste. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'essayer de justifier, et de se mentir à lui même autant qu'à Mycroft. Certes la situation était gênante, mais mince à la fin, il était adulte il pouvait encore assumer ce dont il avait envie, et n'avait pas de compte à rendre, pas ici. Il releva les yeux vers le Holmes qui le fixait toujours intensément en silence, pris une grande inspiration et conclu d'une voix qu'il voulut calme "Juste... Reste" Le visage complètement fermé de Mycroft s'adoucit et il se fendis d'un sourire tendre, il détacha avec douceur la main toujours agrippée à sa manche. "Je vais me changer, je reviens." Souffla-t-il, avant de disparaître de nouveau laissant un inspecteur rouge de honte assis sur son superbe lit.

* * *

Grégory se rallongea, se maudissant d'avance pour la situation embarrassante qui allait forcement suivre. Il venait d'inviter Mycroft Holmes à dormir près de lui, brouillant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà la définition de leur relation. Celle ci ne semblait déjà plus rentrer dans les cases habituelles depuis un moment, bien plus que des collègues ou même que des amis, mais pas des amants, il étaient dans cet entre deux, qui caractérisait ordinairement le flirt. Étaient-ils en train de flirter ? Il repensa à leur rencontres de plus en plus fréquentes, aux discutions qui se prolongeaient jusque au milieu de la nuit, aux rires complices, aux sourires doux, et aux échanges de regards équivoques... Oui il flirtaient, sans doute depuis des mois. Cette pensée le stoppa, il flirtait avec **Mycroft Holmes**... Depuis des mois ! Et ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Mais quel con...

Il n'avait pas su identifier cet "autre chose" qu'ils étaient en train de devenir, alors que c'était tellement évident. Et le baiser... Il avait été tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas su comment y répondre, mais il se souvenait avoir vu la déception de Mycroft, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'inspecteur ne lui répondait pas, il avait constaté son empressement à disparaître. Il se maudit de comprendre seulement maintenant, la situation aurait été grandement simplifiée si Grégory mis le doigt sur ce point un peu plus tôt. Il se demandait depuis un moment ce qui le poussait à rechercher la compagnie de cet homme si particulier, qui vivait dans un monde si éloigné du sien, mais qui semblait pourtant si proche. Cette compagnie qui le calmait, qui lui permettait de respirer un peu, de sortir du tas de problèmes qu'était devenu sa vie. En sa présence il se sentait plus vivant, il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau, il sentait qu'un poids disparaissait de ses épaules lorsqu'il était près de lui et lorsqu'il prononçait son nom... Il était tout simplement heureux. Ce soir il avait l'impression qu'un voile se levait devant ses yeux, il avait fallu que son corps et son esprit soient au bord du gouffre pour que cette vérité lui parvienne. Il aimait Mycroft Holmes. Et c'était sans doute réciproque.

* * *

Cette pensée lui donna le vertige, et il passa une main sur son visage. Ce constat fait, il ne se trouva pas plus avancé, il était toujours dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, le moment ne se prêtait surement pas à un étalage de sentiment et pour finir le tableau, l'objet de ses réflexions venait de revenir dans la pièce vêtu simplement d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt... D'un tee-shirt ? Il redressa la tête surprit, fixant le nouvel arrivant.

"Quoi ?" demanda Mycroft visiblement mis mal à l'aise par la subite attention dont il faisait l'objet.

"Tu... Tu portes un tee-shirt." Énonça bêtement l'inspecteur visiblement pas remis de ses émotions, ce qui eu pour effet de détendre instantanément l'homme du gouvernement.

"Finement observé" commença-t-il d'un ton sarcastique "Il se trouve que c'est un peu plus confortable pour dormir qu'une chemise en soie à plus de 500£" conclut-il avec un grand sourire. Grégory répondis par un sourire gêné, se retenant de demander comment un bout de tissu pouvait valoir plus que son salaire hebdomadaire, et se contentant de se pousser vers la droite du lit pour laisser de la place au nouvel arrivant. Mycroft, visiblement peu à l'aise, ne s'installa que tout à gauche du lit, se serrant contre le bord, si bien qu'un bon mètre les séparaient encore. Conscient de l'inconfort de la situation, Grégory s'obligea à regarder le plafond, attendant que l'autre éteigne la lampe de chevet resté allumé de son côté. Mais rien ne se passa. Il tourna alors la tête vers l'autre occupant du lit, dont le regard allait de l'inspecteur au grand vide entre eux. Grégory voyait bien que Mycroft mourrait d'envie de s'approcher de lui, mais il fixait le no man's land qui s'était crée entre eux avec appréhension, comme une frontière qu'il n'osait pas franchir. Et il fallait avouer que la situation était totalement ridicule, qu'un homme capable de lancer une guerre ou de faire tomber un gouvernement d'un simple mot ne parvienne pas à franchir le petit mètre le séparant de lui alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie... Tellement ridicule, qu'un sourire passa la barrière de ses lèvres, un sourire qui se mua en rire franc lorsque l'autre habitant du lit le fixa en retour avec ce haussement de sourcil parfaitement holmien.

"C'est tout bonnement ridicule" Expliqua-t-il devant l'incompréhension de son vis à vis "Si j'avais voulu que tu reste aussi loin je t'aurais laissé sur ton canapé" Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mycroft, alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'invitation lancée par l'inspecteur.

"Alors viens" ordonna-t-il à voix basse ouvrant ses bras en invitation, dans lesquels Grégory se lova avec plaisir. Mycroft éteignit alors la lumière, refermant ses bras autour de lui, doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Grégory en profita pour blottir sa tête contre la poitrine qui lui était offerte, inspirant fortement pour se gorger de l'odeur capiteuse et boisé de l'objet de son affection. Une main dessinait des cercles lents et apaisants dans son dos. Baigné dans la douce chaleur qui l'entourait, il se sentit comblé, malgré la semaine abominable qu'il avait passé, malgré la soirée difficile qui avait précédé, il avait l'impression d'être pleinement heureux, juste là, dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait et qui, semblait-il, l'aimait en retour. Il sentait le sommeil le cueillir. Dans un souffle, il commença une phrase qui se brisa sur ces lèvres, ne laissant qu'un mot s'échapper, celui qui comptait "Mycroft..."

Il le sentit murmurer dans ses cheveux en réponse mais n'en compris pas le sens, ne saisit pas les mots... Il sombra simplement.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila la dernière partie de cette fanfic, je ne pense pas faire une suite... Et oui, je sais il n'y a pas de lemon, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas les écrire, donc ça reste une histoire mignonne jusqu'au bout ;) Enjoy :)

**Chapitre 3**

Ce fut un bruit strident qui le sortit de son lourd sommeil, d'abord lointain, il s'imposa à son esprit embrumé, le sortant des limbes de ses rêves. Il se sentait lourd, enveloppé dans une chaleur inconnue, dont il ne comprit la source que lorsque cette masse de chaleur bougea contre lui, en grommelant. Mycroft... L'insupportable bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, insistant, signalant un coup de fil du Yard. Il tenta de se lever, malgré les bras possessifs ne semblant pas vouloir le lâcher. Il se défit de la poigne ensommeillée en soupirant, tendit les bras pour attraper son portable resté sur la table de nuit. Il manqua l'appel, mais écouta tout de même le message laissé par son bureau. Une nouvelle affaire, un cadavre retrouvé près de la tamise. Le découragement le prit, il avait beau être bon dans son travail, mettre des assassins en prison chaque fois qu'on lui en donnait l'occasion, d'autres seraient toujours là pour prendre la relève et pourrir ses grasses matinées. Il se laissa retomber mollement à plat ventre sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

"Tu ne devrais pas y aller ?" demanda Mycroft d'une voix toute ensommeillée, question à laquelle Grégory répondit en grommelant "Pas envie..." Il avait conscience de faire l'enfant et de fuir ses responsabilités, mais c'était juste trop pour lui, il n'aspirait qu'a dormir encore un peu au chaud, et courir après un assassin dès 8h du matin ne faisait certainement pas partis de ses plans. Une main vient se glisser dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants doucement. Une vague de chaleur parcouru son corps, et il ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil s'insinuer de nouveau en lui. Il sentit Mycroft se pencher vers lui.

"Je vais m'en occuper... Dors" murmura-t-il, avant d'embrasser tendrement le haut de son crâne. La main s'attarda encore dans ses cheveux, et il se rendormit, sans plus se soucier du cadavre échoué qui l'attendait.

* * *

Grégory se réveilla de nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Il se retourna, cherchant instinctivement la personne qui aurait du se trouver à côté de lui en tâtonnant. Il ne rencontra que le vide, mais la place à côté de lui était encore chaude, signe indéniable de la présence récente de Mycroft. Soudain, il se souvint de l'affaire dont il était sensé s'occuper quelques heures plus tôt, et saisit son portable pour appeler le bureau. Le mail qui s'afficha sur l'écran d'accueil le figea dans son élan.

**Pas la peine de venir, l'affaire t'a été retiré, ordre d'en haut appartement. Désolé du dérangement. Sally D**

L'inspecteur eu un sourire en pensa que le "en haut" était dans le même lit que lui seulement quelques heures. Attrapant l'oreiller déserté, il y enfoui sa tête, inspirant l'odeur encore présente de son... Son quoi exactement ? Leur situation n'était pas encore clairement définie, même s'ils semblaient tout deux avoir les même envies à ce sujet. Il soupira réfléchissant à la manière d'amener le sujet sur le tapis, avant que son ventre ne le rappelle à l'ordre, exigeant qu'un déjeuné ai lieu dans les plus bref délais. Il se leva lentement, cherchant à tâtons la porte de la pièce, émit un juron peu orthodoxe lorsque son pied heurta un meuble, avant de trouver la poignée et d'ouvrir précautionneusement.

La lumière de l'autre côté était trop vive, et il plissa les yeux en gémissant. Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, les yeux mis-clos, une main effleurant le mur pour le guider. Il y trouva Mycroft assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, une tasse de thé dans la main, feuilletant le Times tranquillement, déjà tiré à quatre épingles, en pantalon à pince et chemise impeccablement repassé. Il se retourna en s'apercevant de la présence de Grégory, qui pu alors constater que l'agent gouvernemental avait aussi remis une cravate, et il se sentit alors un peu déplacé dans ce vieux tee-shirt trop grand.

"Tu veut un café ?" Demanda simplement Mycroft, Grégory hocha la tête, encore trop mal réveillé pour parvenir à une phrase cohérente. Il n'était pas du matin... Il se traina jusqu'à une des chaises, se juchant dessus avec difficulté, et grommela un merci indistinct lorsque Mycroft lui tendit un mug chaud. Les premières gorgés du liquide chaud et délicieusement amer lui permirent d'émerger, et il se rendit compte que Mycroft le fixait d'un œil inquiet, et semblait un peu mal à l'aise. _Au moins on est deux_, pensa Grégory en soupirant, avant de se décider à briser le silence.

"Merci, pour ce que tu as fait pour, tu sais, l'enquête... Qu'est ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs ?"

"Je me suis juste assuré que cette enquête surement palpitante et hautement prioritaire soit confié à un inspecteur ayant du temps de libre" répondis simplement Mycroft

"Ce ne serais pas ce que l'on appelle un abus de pouvoir ?"

"Et bien il me semble que si... Mais je m'abuse pas si souvent de ma position donc..."

"Pas si souvent ?" releva Grégory avec surprise

"Et bien seulement pour surveiller les allées et venues de Sherlock, ou couvrir ses débordements... Et puis pour convoquer le Dr Watson aussi, et surveiller tout mes proches, et ceux de Sherlock... Bon, d'accord j'en abuse tout le temps" Admit-il avec un sourire contrit qui fit rire l'inspecteur. L'atmosphère se détendit, et Grégory en profita pour demander quelque chose pour contenter son estomac. Mycroft s'attela donc à la confection de toasts, qu'ils partagèrent ensuite en discutant de tout et de rien.

* * *

"Ton pansement s'est décollé" La main de Mycroft reprit le chemin de sa joue, d'un geste doux, mais lorsqu'il effleura la pommette blessé, l'inspecteur ressentit une douleur vive et ferma les yeux, émettant un sifflement.

"Ah, je suis désolé, ça te fait encore mal ?" demanda Mycroft inquiet retirant immédiatement sa main.

"Oui, plus qu'hier soir..." admit-il

"Tu es sur que l'os n'est pas cassé ?"

"L'ambulancier semblait dire que non."

"Je vais refaire le pansement, si ça te va, il tombe en morceau... Et si tu as encore mal demain, je pense que tu devrais aller voir à Bart's pour faire une radio." répondit Mycroft avant de disparaître en direction de la salle de bain.

Il en revint avec une trousse de soin, qu'il posa à côté de l'inspecteur, avant de se mettre face à lui.

"On va commencer par enlever celui là" prévient-il avant de prendre doucement le visage de Grégory entre ses mains, ne manquant pas de faire rougir celui-ci, avant d'enlever le pansement d'un mouvement sec.

"Aiiiie, mais ça va pas ?" S'indigna le pauvre inspecteur, jetant un regard assassin vers son tortionnaire.

"Ne fait pas le douillet, il n'y avait pas 100 moyens pour l'enlever."

"J'aimerais bien t'y voir..." bougonna-t-il en réponse, pendant que l'autre fouillait dans sa trousse pour en sortir du désinfectant, de l'éosine et un nouveau pansement.

"On dirait Sherlock." S'amusa Mycroft, avant d'expliciter "Quand nous étions plus jeunes, il revenait toujours de ses multiples aventures couvert d'éraflures en pleurnichant mais il avait un don pour râler dès que je mettais à le soigner." Grégory s'imaginait très bien le jeune Sherlock mordant la main qui s'occupait de lui, et cette image le fit sourire. Mycroft saisit son menton entre ses doigt, lui pivotant la tête, et il se laissa faire, essayant de remuer le moins possible pendant que l'autre s'occupait de sa joue.

* * *

Il sentait que c'était le moment pour lancer, la conversation, Mycroft ne pouvait pas s'échapper, et lui non plus. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se jeta à l'eau "Il faut qu'on parle, à propos de... Cette nuit" Il sentit Mycroft se crisper, s'éloignant imperceptiblement de lui.

"Ce n'était rien, je sais que tu était fatigué et nerveux, je me doute que ta réaction était totalement involontaire et que tu regrette. On n'as pas besoin d'en parler, juste... On fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé" les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche tant il semblait pressé de clore l'incident. Mots qui n'avait aucun sens pour Grégory, Mycroft semblait s'être grandement mépris sur son attitude, et il ressentit un besoin urgent de mettre les choses au clair avant que la situation ne lui échappe.

"Attend, attend, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai jamais dis que je regrettais, et je n'ai aucune envie d'oublier ça. C'était génial, et je pensais que tu avais apprécié aussi et que... Et bien que nous allions nous donner une chance."

"Je ne comprend pas..."

"Bon sang, comment peut-on être aussi borné ?" soupira-t-il "Je t'aime" le mot était sortit tout seul, presque naturellement, mais cela lui plu, et il se sentit le besoin de le répéter, de l'exprimer mieux encore, d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui "Dieu m'en garde, je vous aimes, je vous aimes Mycroft Holmes, et j'apprécierai fortement qu'il en soit de même pour vous." déclara-t-il en mettant toute la conviction possible dans chacun de ses mots qu'il pensait tous autant qu'ils étaient.

"Mais, je croyais... Le baiser, pourquoi n'y as tu pas répondu ?" Épineuse question, pourquoi ne rend-t-on pas un baiser, même si on en meurt d'envie.

"J'étais surpris, je ne m'y attendait absolument pas, et tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de me reprendre. En plus, il se trouve qu'on embrasse pas les gens pour les faire taire lorsqu'on a plus d'argument, ça ne se fait pas. Et on disparaît encore moins après en se réfugiant derrière des histoires de coréens !"

Mycroft rougi, visiblement gêné, et tenta de se justifier "Mais il y avais vraiment un problème avec les coréens et..."

"D'ailleurs, tu ne devrait pas être en train de t'occuper d'eux à cette heure ci ?" demanda l'inspecteur, subitement inquiet qu'une guerre mondiale explose à cause de lui.

"Non, la situation s'est détendue..." Mycroft rougis un peu plus, avant de se reprendre et de déclamer d'une voix maitrisé "Et puis même s'il prévoient de détruire la Grande Bretagne aujourd'hui, il y avait une affaire de la plus haute importance dont je voulais m'occuper avant..."

"Laquelle ?" demanda Grégory, curieux.

"Toi..." murmura-t-il en caressant de nouveau sa pommette. Grégory sentis le rouge lui monter aux joues, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Mycroft, s'y noyant. Il sentais une vague de chaleur monter en lui, il avait une conscience aiguë de la proximité du corps de l'autre... Le désir, ça ne pouvait être que ça, il désirait l'homme en face de lui, il voulait ses lèvres sur les siennes, maintenant. Mycroft se pencha, rapprochant son visage du sien. L'atmosphère était tendue, le moment s'étirait, et Grégory ferma les yeux, attendant avec impatience les lèvres de Mycroft... Qui ne vinrent pas. Il rouvrit les yeux, perplexe, et vit l'autre qui le fixait en silence attendant visiblement une autorisation quelconque. Grégory eu un petit rire.

"Mycroft"

"Oui ?"

"Tu devrait m'embrasser... Maintenant."

L'interressé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et Grégory sentis sur ses lèvres le sourire éclatant de son -incessamment sous peu- nouvel amant.


End file.
